KAZUMA NARUTO RISE
by nasariu
Summary: What if naruto unlocked his kakigenki an met kyubi inthe same night what will the future hold.Don't own naruto or scryed
1. Chapter 1

A:N This is my first fic well enjoy sorry cant bold my print so bare with me

* * *

This story begins with Naruto four hours after his defete of Mizukie laying in his bed.He hadn't been able to fall asleep because a lingering pain in his right arm.

'Damb how did my right arm get this fucked up' Naruto thought while taking a couple of pain pills before lying back down.Instead of the pain subsiding it sloly but shurely began to intencifie.Rolling off his bed clenching his arm in pain 'Oh god its hurts so much please make the pain stop' he mentally screamed.His eyes shot open as the pain reached a whole new level.

Naruto managed to move his head only to see his bed and most of the west side of his room explode into a green mist .The mist began to rip his arm into three seperate halves making Naruto scream like he was being brutally tortured as the mist forced his arm back together.The mist began to incase his forarm in an orange and gold armer. The mist incased his fist in a blood red armer that looked like a bloody lions paw.Three blood red spikes each bigger than the next formed on his back.He took the best look at his arm before.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open hoping to find his room untouched,but a closer inspection of his surroundings his hopes were dased to see that he was standing in a sewer.Before he could move a loud amunouse voice called out to him."Naruto-sama please follow my voice!"The voice said with a hint of both concern and sadness in it.

Naruto followed the voice to to a large cage with a pair of blood red eyes that had a look of sadness to them.Naruto was the first to break the akward silence they had between them'So Kyubi we finally meet."Naruto said with a hin of anger in his voice."Yes, but now is not the time due to certain cercomestances your newly awakend kakigenki your body is suffering."

"Why Should I Trust You Your The Reson My life was Hell You Just Want To Get Out So You Can Distoy The village!"Naruto yelled not hinding his anger.

"I can't escape even if i could I have no where to go every one of my friends probably thinks I'm dead.If I can't escape because if the seal breaks or you die I die.I faild my mission now i'm here imprisioned for life"  
Kyubi said hiding your tears.Naruto looked stuned to what Kyubi had said Naruto came to one concluion that he came to with every one who ever hurt or glared at him.

"I don't blame you its tough being alone I know what its like but please answer me three questions one why did you try to destroy the village, two what was your mission, three whats wrong with my body?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"I can answer to of your question at once.I was sent by a higher power to kill a man Orochimaru who has achieved a state of imortality.As for your body has gone out of sink because of an impression seal"  
"What is an impression seal."Narutoasked curiously before kyubi answered "Its a seal your father put on you the night he sealed me inside you.Before you ask the seal can only be used on people of the same blood so the forth hokage is your father." Naruto went into deep tought befor he spoke"I'll cut you a deal Kyubi you help train me to be hokage I'll take up your mission!""You got a deal but your in for a night of pain I'm going to break the impression seal it will afect both your body and mind so untill next time we

speak good by."

Naruto's vision went black and he was hit by unemaginalble pain.

Looking at naruto a newly escaped Mizukie looking at Naruto through his non-exsistant wall'So he's the forth's son Iwa will love this.

* * *

Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: to all who added me to your alert list thanks that meens alot to me this chapter will be longer so bear with me.

* * *

Naruto awoke jolting in to a sittimg position looking at his nonexsistant wall'Damd if my kakigenki dose this much damage i really need to learn to control it'Naruto thot stnding up he noticed the room seemed smaller.He looked at his alarm clock that amazingly survived to see that it was seven thirty'Damb I'm going to be late'He yelled in his head. 

Naruto running into his bathroom to get ready stoped and stared at the sight in the mirror in shock."What the hell happend to me!"Naruto yelled staring at his once ocean blue eyes were now jet black that turned dull red in the reflecting light.The baby fat on his face was completely gone giving his face a more chizzled look to it.The wisker birthmarks on his face were thicker and more visable.His sunlight blond hair now had a light brown tint to it.The last thing he noticed before looking away that he was taller by two to three feet.

Just after taking a shower Naruto went looking through his old close found an old outfit that Sarutobi had bought for him that he never wore as for they were too big for him.The outfit consisted of a black silk sleavless shirt with his signature spiral on the bach an a pair of black cargo shorts.The shorts fit him perfectly,but the shirt was skin tight'Damd it, well this is the that fits so I shouldn't complain'Naruto thought before running out the door.

* * *

Naruto was just a yellow blur to the peple of Konoha.Naruto noticed that he was faster than uaual as he blasted past Sakura and Ino.Sakura had caught a glimes of Naruto as a light blush graced her face. 

Naruto clompleted his mornig ten minute run in five minuts ,Fflat the first thing he thought "Talk tiIruka" befor knoking on the doorto Iruka's office. "Hey Iruka got some time. Naruto asks befor walking in "Sure sit down Naruto " said the brown haird chunine "Iruka-Sensie this is imprtant so u need tpo look at me !"Iruka Looked up at Naurto the faintal.

Then Minutes later the brown hailred Chunine's eyes opend to see Naruto looking down at him "That was almost my reaction to!"Narutosaid reasuring Iruka that it was him annot somebody else. "Naruto what the hell happend to you?" The brown hair chinine asked"It's a long story so sit tight Naruto said as as he told Iruka about his kakigeki awaking then movieing on to how the net Kubi to the impression seal.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back sorry that the last chapter was short but this will be bigger for sure and I'm changing my whriting style so bear with me,oh to the person that said my grammer sucks well I can't help that I can only use notepad to write my story I have no spell check software any ways read on!

* * *

"From what you just told me I couldn't say that I would truely trust the nine tailed fox but if you do I trust your judgement."Said Iruka with a noticable hint of doubt in his voice."Well sensei I think every one deserves a second chance but I digress."Naruto said releacing a large sigh."Now that thats out of the way I need a favor."Asked Naruto with a sence of urgency in his voice."Anything Naruto!" "When ever you can could you arrange a meeting with the Hokage?" "Sure but it'll have to wait I'm still putting teams together so please waite in the other room!"As Naruto opened the door to leave he turned to Iruka"Iruka thank you." Naruto said flashing a genuin smile.

Iruka turned his attention back to the student files on his one thought came to his minde'Now to choose two teamates that are compatable with Naruto'

* * *

Naruto walked out of Iruka's office to see that Sasuke had arrived and in his normal seet.Naruto made his way up the steps and took the chair next to Sasuke.Ten minuts of scilence passed before Naruto herd Kyubi call him to his cage.Naruto sent himself into a metitative state to once again appear in the sewer like prision that held Kyubi.

By this time Sakura and Ino had entered the classroom.Sakura took one look at the boy next to Sasuke only to realise that it was Naruto.Only one thought went through her minde'Naruto may look more atractive but I'm the only one who can sit next to Sasuke'

* * *

Naruto looked up into the cage where he last saw Kyubi's eyes to finde they weren't there."Glad you could make it."Called a femimon voice."Who are you show yourself!"Naruto shouted.

Naruto expecting the worst took up a defencive stance when a girl that looked no older than eighteen apeared behinde the bars.She had long red hair,emerald green eyes and she wore a white kimmono with a red rose streching up the right half.Basicly drop dead gorgous but what caught Naruto's atention was the blood red calor with the same seal that was on his stomache around her neck.

"Judging by the your wondering who I am?"She said leaving Naruto only to nod"Well you may only know me by the name Kyubi but that is not my name.My name is Kiesa no Youko.""Now that you told me your real name minde telling me why you called me?"Naruto asked showing that he was erritated."Naruto when I broke the impression seal your body changed not just physicly but geneticly.""How so?"Naruto asked"For starters your right arms mucles went from normal strength to supper human.Two your dna split into two seperat auras.One belongs to your father the other simaler to the Uchiha kid next to you." "Who my parents were will be resolved at the Hokage's office any thing else?"Naruto asked"Nothing till tonight so I bid you farwell"

* * *

Naruto slowly began to come back to reality he herd a voice.At first it was calm and faint but it began to get louder and more fierce untill he relized that the voice was shouting his name.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to see that it was Sakura"What?"Naruto asked calmly"Move only I can sit next to Sasuke!"This set Naruto Off"Honesstly do you think Sasuke likes you the only thing he probably sees you as an anoyance so you can have my seet when hell freezes over!"Sakura was needless to say shocked taking the seet next to Naruto layed her face down on the desk.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a smirk on his face"Thanks dope thought she'ed never shut up." "Anytime Sasuke"

* * *

If my grammer sucked who cares just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just so you people don't get mad at me I jumbled teams 7and 10(or is it 8) so there is more power behinde team 7 shikamaru is a great guy I envy his brain well i digress but this chapter will be longer but feel free to laugh at my grammer or the stuff that happens in this chapter.

Fifteen minuts had past since Naruto had chewed out Sakura and Naruto was enjoying the solitude that had befallen him but that was quickly destroid when he herd a small shy week call his name.Naruto turned to the back row to see Hinata blush then look away.Naruto chuckled softly to himself as he tried to settle back in to the scilence but that was ended when he recieved a tap on the sholder .Naruto turned arouned to see that it was Kiba"Hay don't look at her she is mine!"Kiba said showing his dog like fangs.Naruto couldn't help but laugh"So you think she belongs to you you can't own her she is her own person so don't go braudcasting that that Hinata is yours!"Naruto said with venom in his voice."Oh and what is a dead last loser like you going to do about it?"Naruto stood up than flicked Kiba on the forhead sending him flying into Ino. (Needless to say Kiba got his ass kicked)

Naruto once again returned to his solitude when Iruka walked to the room"Ok class its time that I anounce teams after witch you'll leave with your sensei's."Iruka began to anouce teams but naruto was spaceing out until"Team 7 Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha,and Naruto Uzimaki!"That caught Naruto's attention witch brought a small smile to his face to the mention of Sasuke name.

Naruto listend to the rest of the teams Sakura was on team 8 with Ino and Choji.And Hinata was on team 10 with Kiba and Shino.Every one left the room leaving the new trio sat waiting for they're sensei when Iruka walked back into the room."You three might want to sit tight for a while your sensei won't be here for some time yet,Naruto I'm off see you at the hokage tower later!"Iruka said befor exiting the room.

Two hours awkard scilence had passed between the new trio till Sasuke broke the scilence"Hay dope this is begining to bother me just what the hell happend to you?" "Thats something I'd like to know too!" Shikamaru said in an intreasted but lasy voice. "So you guys want to know huh well sense we're a new team you guys can come to the hokage with me then you'll find out."

Just as Naruto had finished his sentance Kakashi Hatake had entered the room.He looked up from his book to see who his team was.But the second hie eye landed on Naruto something unthinkable happend.Kakashi droped his book.Kakshi took naruto by the shirt lifting him in the air"Who the hell are you The forth hokage has been dead for years spill it!" "My name is Naruto Uzimaki now will you put me down?" Kakashi complied and set naruto down.

Later on the roof Kakashi began to speak"Sorry about earlier that was my falt so you three are my new team now lets get to know each other tell me your dreams for the future,hobbies anything lets start with you Naruto!" "You all Know my name I like ramen and my dream is to become the greatest hokage ever, Sasuke your up!"naruto said in a calm but enthusiastic voice"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have not a dream but an ambishion I will reastore my clan and kill a certain some one."Sasuke said in a kreepy tone "And you"kakshi said as he ponted to shikamaru"My name is Shikamaru Nara my hobby is cloud whatching and playing shogi or go." "Now that the introductions are don meet me at training ground 7 at seven oclock sharp." Kakashi said before disapearing in a clod of smoke. Leaving the trio to set off for the hokage tower.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another chapter for you i have a dictionary with me so my grammer will be better.Oh by the way bad grammer can't burn your eyes I should know alot of people have horrible grammer in their stories yours truly dezekage(demtional shadow) Nasariu.

The walk to the hokage tower took the trio about ten minuts.As they walked down the hall to Sariutobi's office they were stoped by two Ambu one wearing a cat mask the other a dog.The Ambu in the cat mask was the first to speek."Halt state your business!" Naruto looked at the man and replied."My name is Naruto Uzimaki and I have a meeting with the old man!" "Imposible I know Uzimaki and you don't even look like him!" Shouted the Ambu wearing the dog mask.Naruto thought for a moment then did the only thing he could think of.He put his hands to the sign of the tiger than began to gather chakra than lifted up his shirt revieling the seal on his stomache recieving a gasp from both Ambu, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

After a few of delagation the Ambu in the dog mask finnaly said"You may pass Mr. Uzimaki!" Naruto reached with his right hand to turn the door knob but ended up crushing it by ackcidend.

As they walked into Sarutobi's office Naruto immediatly saw Iruka standing right next to Sarutobi "Ahh Sasuke Shikamaru good to see you but who is your friend?" asked Sarutobi as he pointed at naruto with a confused look on his face."Hwy old man don't go scinile on me now!" said Naruto as Sarutobi's pipe hit the desk."Naruto Iruka told me that you wanted to talk with me but he never mentioned your new appearance."Sarutobi struggled out."Sasuke Shikamaru sit down this might take a while!" Naruto said before taking the seat in front of Sarutobi.

Naruto began the story the night he stole the scrowl fom Sarutobi's office up to the events that transpierd up till now . And recieving a couple of gasps from Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Shortly after Naruto was finished Saritobi spoke up"Naruto you've been through so much in the last twent-four hoursI'm so sorry." Sariutobi said in a sympathetic way."Sasuke Shikamaru every thing you just herd was an S-classed secret but still I hope your veiw over Naruto dosn't change." Naruto looked down and said"I'll under stand if you guys hate me and don't want to be near me." Naruto said in a tone tat proved thai he was in emotional pain till Sasuke spoke up "No, dope if you were a demon you would of killed me Shikamaru and the rest of the class years ago!" "Yea but this explains why no adults wanted me to stay away from you but I've never been able to figure it out." Stated Shikamaru in his normal lazy tone.

A few minuts of akward scilence had past before Naruto broke it"Hay old man I want to know who my parents were and what exactly is my kakigenki." stated naruto.Sarutobi was scilent for a few seconds before speaking up "Naruto I don't know how to tell you this but you are part of two clans." Hearing this sent Sasuke in rage"TWO CLANS HOW CAN HE HAVE TWO CLAN?" shouted Sasuke"As i was saying." stated Sarutobi "Naruto your father was the fourth hokage as you know now but he was also the head of the Kazuma clan witch possesed a suppernatural kakigenki called alter witch takes matter from all around and forms it into something else.Each alter is different from person to person due to their personality. Take you for example you arre impulsive, yet kind, assertiv, yet understanding and willing to fight to protect the week and people precious to you understand?" asked Sarutobi recieving a nod fron Naruto "So who was my mother? asked Naruto"Your mother was one of the most talented medical ninja's since my student also Sasuke's mother's sister Kanami Uchiha!" stated Sarutobi as he watched both Sasuke and Naruto faint.

I foun a way to fit the jagon into the storry so tell me if its a good idea so now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
